


Two Kinds of Drunks

by usethehorseluke



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: One Shot, Rey is very flirty and giggly, basically Ben is a sad mopey drinker, this was an idea I got after someone on Tumblr was talking about drunk reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usethehorseluke/pseuds/usethehorseluke
Summary: Basically I thought, what would Ben and Rey act like when they've had a few drinks in them? Also, let's make it a gala, because I love galas. *shrugs*





	Two Kinds of Drunks

He hated parties. But, he supposed he should be participating in their social events—if they were going to ever truly accept him.

Curses. He sulked back down into his seat in the back corner. How ridiculous he felt to be at a gala on a planet that used to be under his rule-until of course, he had left that behind him.

But the gala reminded him of something even more painful, of someone who never got to see him turn away from the first order. Of someone he never got to apologize to, before she left to go into the force.

“Another.” He raised his hand to the bar tender, his voice cracking as he shoved his mother’s memory away from him.

Just as his request was filled-he chugged it again, slamming it down on the counter.

“Erm, another, sir?” The bartender asked apprehensively. Ben looked up at the stout man, who just shifted uneasily. _Of course,_ he thought, _of course he’s scared of me_. _Just like everyone else around here._

“Yes, another.” Ben sighed. No one here would ever see him as anything other than Kylo Ren, the man in the mask, the dark side of the Force. They would only tolerate him because of Rey.

_Rey_

He looked up from his seat in the back corner of the room, trying to spot her.

There she was, but she wasn’t dressed in her normal ‘jedi’ attire. He felt his chest swell as he looked over the beautiful shimmering green gown, at how it clinged to her, how it fitted to every curve. How he _ached_ to have her beside him, truly, to be _his_.

 _But I don’t deserve her._ He swallowed, trying to look away from her heartbreakingly beautiful face. But before he could-those hazel eyes darted to his own.

His lips quivered as her lithe body pranced over to him—how he wanted to be hers, so badly it nearly tore him apart.

“Ben!” She smiled widely, closing the distance between them to only a foot—he slammed his jaw, trying to remind himself that she’d never want him in the same way—to not do anything stupid—but suddenly, it was her hand on his, she reached out to him, his heart quickened as he glanced to her eyes. He pulled his hand away—surely she made a mistake.

“Oh so now you’re going to make _me_ beg, is it?” She laughed, her cheeks brighter than he had ever seen them-her laugh ringing throughout the hall.

“I would hardly expect you to.” He replied softly, still unconvinced.

“Well that’s true.”She paused thoughtfully, looking him over, and at the 8 empty glasses in front of him, “Ah—so you’re a sulker drinker then, that explains it.”

“Explains what?” He arched his brow, trying not to let his eyes skim over her body.

“Why you haven’t talked to anyone all night—well, why you haven’t talked to me. Or even mention _this dress_.” She smirked, her eyes shining.

He couldn’t help the smile leaving his lips, not when she was so wonderfully radiant.

“You look _very_ beautiful, Rey.” He spoke quietly, wanting to push aside his sorrows as he took in her warmth.

Her cheeks, if possible, became even more red. But she leaned in closer, reaching a hand out once more-placing it lightly against his thigh.

He steadied his breathing, focusing on her. Just her. Not the past, not the party around them. He let it go for a moment, everything that had kept him from letting himself feel this.

“If you look at me like that much longer,” she breathed, “I’m not going to be able to stop myself.” Her eyes were just inches from his, her lips parted.

His eyes danced between hers.

“Stop yourself from wha-“

Her lips were on his before he could get out the question, but it was already answered. He froze for a moment, but then dived in. He held her body to his, embracing her in kisses he should’ve given her a long time ago, forgetting any reason to feel anything but her, her light, her hope, and letting it consume him as he pushed away the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
